Electronic vehicle identification is known as an automatic method of monitoring a vehicle which typically is done with a wireless interface between the vehicle and the monitoring devices (i.e. a reader). An electronic vehicle identification system is based on a RFID transponder (i.e. RFID tag) that is attached to the vehicle and a reader with an antenna for interrogating with the vehicle.
A RFID transponder is used for providing remotely controllable identity information of the vehicle. With the user configurable memory in the RFID transponder, the information can be written and read remotely. A RFID transponder is commonly classified, in terms of the use they make of an internal power source, as: a passive RFID transponder which has no internal power source and uses the energy of the RF radiation transmitted by the reader; an active RFID transponder which comprises an internal power source that is used for both powering the transponder and for generating the RF energy required for transmitting a response radiation; and a battery-assisted RFID transponder (also referred to as a semi-active or a semi-passive transponder) which comprises an internal power source, where the energy of the response radiation is derived from the interrogation radiation provided by the reader and the transponder circuitry is powered by the internal power source.
In the passive RFID transponder, the limitation is a reading distance while the RFID transponder needs to receive its operating power from a reader. In the active RFID transponder, the RFID transponder has a transmitter which requires more complex electronics for the functionality thus resulting high cost and consumption of power compared to the battery-assisted RFID transponder and the passive RFID transponder. The energy required for battery-assisted RFID transponder and the passive RFID transponder to function is considerably less than for the active RFID transponder.
However, in the existing RFID transponder, the antenna and the battery are usually separate components. Thus it is inconvenient for the transponders to be used in vehicle identification. Meanwhile, the security, reading distance and the convenience of the existing RFID transponder need to be improved.